


Endless sleep for love

by APHBrussels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coma, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: People realise love on weird moments. Japan can talk about that since the one he loved had to end up in a coma for him to be able to tell her. How did he realise it? How long did it take?





	Endless sleep for love

"Sorry Japan but the meeting with the European Union capital has is cancelled." I heard my boss say when I was gettting ready for the meeting that I heard had just been cancelled. Hearing that news made me stop everything I was doing and turn around to face my boss.

I was shocked to say the least. It was news that he would never expect to hear, because Brussels never cancelled a meeting. In the many years that she has been capital of her country and the capital of the European Union she had never cancelled one meeting. Not even when she was sick. She would have still gone to that meeting even if it was bad for her health.

"W-why?" That was the only thing that I was able to say in the confused state that I was in. My mind still had a hard time trying to understand what I had just heard coming from my boss. He is an old man but he he can be notice so I really can’t complain about him.

He is way different than the people I have needed to deal with in the many many years that I have been a country. I can say that it more than double the lives of most of the other nations that I know.

The old man spoke up again after a few minutes of silence. He sighed before he started to speak."Her boss called us and said that the crisis in Europe has taken a lot of her and she wasn’t able to come to the meeting since she was so sick." I don't get what my boss was trying to tell me. I also think that somewhere in my head I just don’t want to see the truth in what he is telling me.

"Japan..." I saw the expression on my boss his face change when he said my name. He was no longer facing me either. As if it hurted him to look at me, his own country. It felt that I had done something that could be seen as betraying my country and in that line also myself.

"B-boss w-what is going on?" I don’t know why I started stuttering or why it suddenly started to feel cold around me, but it did. I was unable to control what my body was doing. It was acting on its own and there was no way that I would be able to stop it from doing it.

"Doctors said that there is a big chance that..." I lost my calmt in the snap of a finger. I was so desperate to know what was going on that I snapped at my boss. I have never snapped at anyone of anything before. It was a feeling that I don’t want to have ever again.

"What’s wrong with her!Tell me!" I was shouting at him and I am sure that my allready emotionless eyes add to the creepy factor for the one who had to witness this, with unfortunatly for me had to be one of my bosses. I saw fear in my boss his eyes, as if he was afraid that I was going to attack him any second.

When I saw the look in his eyes, I realised what was going on. It wasn’t something that could be seen normally so of course he must have been in shock from what had happend but that wasn’t the only thing that I could see in the man’s eyes. Like I mentioned he looked scared when he saw me yell at him, his eyes told me that story as well.

I felt really bad for the man that he had to see me like this, he hadn’t done anything wrong and yet he had to put up with the fit that I had been throwing, like a little child that had just been told that it wouldn’t get any candy this time.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to my actions and bowed deeply in front of my boss. “I am so very sorry, I shouldn’t have acted that way.” I continued, feeling worse about all of this with each word that came out of my mouth.

"Y-you r-really l-like h-her d-don't y-you?" He sounded just like Alfred when he sees a horror movie. Believe me on the fact that the American is most of the time horrified when he watches those. I don’t know why he still watched those but they keep me from having sleep since he always comes crying at my place or insists that we watch it at my house.

I scared the living hell out of my boss that much was sure about what I could see and I think if I showed it to Italy that he even would have noticed that he was scared. I have nothing against him don’t get me wrong but he isn’t that well at reading the mood. Well he actually can’t read the mood but that is beside the point.

But what my boss said is true. I really like the girl a lot. That is most likely why I snapped at my boss. I wanted to know more than the vague thing that he had told me. It hurted me more not knowing what was going than what my boss thing I would feel if he told me.

"Yes, I do. Sorry for acting out like that, I shouldn’t have done that. I should have asked like a normal person instead of throwing a fit like that." I am feeling so embarrassed, right now. I never did like this towards my boss or even one of my past bosses.

"Japan just go and visit her." He said and when it took me to long to get out, he carefully started to push me that way. I got the hint and left my room. I grabbed my stuff before leaving the house. My boss had a spare key so he would be able to lock it if needed.

I made my way to the airport and took the first plane that I was able to take to the capital of the continent. While I was on that plane many things were going through my mind. Senarios that I was not sure of if they were real started to pop up in my head, making me more worried with each passing minute in a flight that took around 18 hours.

When the plain landed, I got out as fast as I could without attracting to much attention from the other people. After that I got to the hospital and saw her boss and the boss of the EU standing in the hall.

They were talking to one of the doctors, I managed to pick up very little of what he was saying to them, but I think that it was the most important thing that I was able to understand."Sorry mister, but there is no hope she won't survive this. It is taking to much of her life away. She is a coma now but it sure will get even worse."

The Prime Minister of Belgium and Europe were listening to the doctor talk and from the look on their faces that they weren’t happy to hear that news from the doctor, they had hoped for happier news that was for sure.

It couldn’t be that it was only the money crisis in Europe that was killing her, bad economics had never harmed a nation before and I was sure that that alone wouldn’t be the reason why she was in a coma.

The doctor simply continued talking without really paying attention to the looks on the two men’s faces and wasn’t even being subtle with what he said. He was giving them very little hope right now in a time that hope was needed for sure. I would not accept that he said that she would not survive it.

"The crisis of Europe and the fighting between Flanders and Wallonia are killing her." He than mentioned in the middle of his explanation. That was it, it wasn’t the euro crisis. Just like I thought that it would. It was them again, they were putting her in danger again.

"Her life should have never been laid in those incompetent nations!" Yet again something in me snapped, making me shout throught the halls of the at that point rather silent building. This time it was out of pure anger. I bald my fists till my skin saw paler than it already was. That was nearly impossible since I already had a very pale skin, due to me being inside most of the time.

I didn't want to believe that Brussels wouldn't make it. She couldn't die, she wouldn't die. I would prevent it at all costs that she would even if that meant to stick my nose into things that I normally would and should not stick my nose in. If it made sure that she would live than I would do it.

I was the only one who knew what kind of suffering Brussels had to go through, because of Wallonia and Flanders. The thing was killing her it would have to be Flanders. I have nothing against the man, he can be very nice if he wants to. Though I have very rarely seen him doing so.

He has to me a stick head and sometimes even a brainless attitude that only seemed to care for power and money. That is the way that I have always known him since he was still weaker and less powerfull than his sister, Wallonia. He became her real pain and unlike with what other nations though it was Brussels who had to bear with it, not Belgium. His angry fits about his twin sister were heard by the capital who was in the middle of the fit.

Her "mother" or that was what Wallonia called herself, not that Brussels agreed on it. She is the second oldest of the whole family after all, only Antwerp being older than her. Wallonia wasn't even better than her bother though she claims to be. She constantly searched for wealth and men to fool around with.

But Flanders didn't mind that he wasn’t the attention point of her anymore. He already had a replacement for Wallonia, and that was Brussels herself. He trained her with swords daily. With real once from day one. She was the capital of Europe... Not some weak child. A descendent of the great Rome and Germania. Connected with more powerful countries. He wanted her to be the strongest nation that was out there so that he could show of how many power he hand in his hand.

Since Brussels in the North of the country and the North is the piece of the land that belongs to him. He wasn’t going to miss the chance to show off that he as a in the past weak nation had become so powerfull that he could hold someone like Brussels as part of the things he owns.

He had been milking everything out of his much older sister and wasn’t afraid to show that he was doing it, it had become that badly that she had to go to the hospital because she had been coverd in many wounds and blood, just because he couldn’t hold his temper in.

A young woman around the age of 20 was standing next to him, pale from the amount of blood that seh had been losing through the many wounds that she had because she had been unable to proper protect herself. Next to her a woman in red. A woman with a status. A woman called Wallonia. At least she thinks she was a woman with a status. I myself have no opinion on that matter.

The day that she ended up in that hospital was the time I met her. Belgium was showing me around when she felt a pain in her chest. I insisted that we went to the hospital to get it checked. I met her there and it is also the day that I lost my heart, when she left she had taken it with her.

Brussels, I didn’t hear of her for many years. The next time I heard from her was when Germany got hands on her during World War II. He and Flanders are the same, they wanted to make one of the girls look like a man.

Maybe this is why she cut her long hair of. She used to had so beautiful brown hair but at some point she cut it of when she was the toy of France. The only one who I know who treats her well during her past was Austria,He seemed to care about her. Untill that took a dark turn as well. They had a play that they kept up between the two of them. They both hated each other.

Appearantly it was France who treated her the best, it is just that many people were spreading rumors of what France would do to her. He said that he would never in his right mind do anything to his cousin, I felt bad for believing those rumours. When I apologized to him, he seemed to understand why I would believe the rumours at first. France said he was happy that he was able to change my mind.

Even that events in Brussels made Belgium independent made her pain grow instead of that is would decline, what she had hoped for. Flanders got more power than her. In one way I was happy that Brussels became the capital of Europe, because she could finally let them see that she was not weak.

Now I know what happened to her under the control of Spain and France, makes me worried about Romano and the others who have lived under theire roof. Even though I know that Romano doesn’t like me that much, I still worried about the younger man. He likes Spain, so I guess that everything is fine now.

I know Brussels her life is a mess, I know because she has told me about it a few years ago. Her parents died when she was like 10 years old. She has never accepted their death even 13 human years later.

I have never liked Flanders to be honest. With Wallonia I had no problem she seems to care about her or at least it looked liked that. The thing what hurts me the most is that I thought I knew Germany but it seemed I didn't.

Greece,Spain, Portugal and Italy are not making her life easier because they need the money of the EU.Brussels hated to be the capital of Europe to be honest. It is not because she had to learn about their past, traditions and other things. It was because it puts more and more on her health.

Croatia was the last country up till now that has joined the European Union. Another country with no one like us. It was not the only country without a represenation so she was slightly used to it.

Brussels has to be like their represenation and help solve the problems they have over there. People reffer as her being the mother to the countries of the EU. To some it seemed like she really was, if she minded that I don’t know.

Even to the countries who didn't treat her well in the past she tried to be nice and help them out when they are in trouble. But why? Personally I don’t understand it but she will have her reasons to do so.

I'm not so lucky neither to be honest. But I can say that over all I have been having more luck than she has had. My parents died when I was 8 years old. Since that day I am not found of contact, like hugs and stuff. I don't talk much because most of the time I don't know what to say. The one who raised me was China, the longest living representation of a nation.

I was standing there in the middle of the hall long enough, I wasn’t aware of the things that have happened when I was lost in my thoughts. All I know is that the Prime ministers had left and the doctor had already left.

I walked upto the room where they were standing in front of earlier. I looked at the name plate next to the door, yes this is the room she is in. I took a deep breath and walked into the room. When I enter I saw how she laid there on the bed, it was like she was sleeping but I knew better than that.

"Brussels if you can hear me please don't die. I will protect you from who did this to you. He won't hurt you anymore, nobody will.” I started talking to her, hoping that she would be able to hear me.” I want you to fight for your life, because I love you, so please don't die. I don't want to lose you. So please."

Of course she didn't move, I should have known that she wouldn’t. She is in a coma, how would she be able to speak back at me. Yet by seeing this. The tears started to roll over my cheeks. The last time I cried was when my parents died.

It has been 6 months since I have found out that she had ended up in a coma. I have been here ever since and my paperwork is send to her house where I get it, before taking it here to work while I look if the situation hasn’t changed in any way.

I have never seen Flanders nor Wallonia in the time that I have been here and that is basicly every day of the week. The clipboard next to the bed read something new and I was curious what it was. My eyes widened when I saw what was on it. Her health was getting better and that was good since the situation in Belgium was going very well and Europe slowly started to get out of the crisis that they where having.

"K-Kiku." I heard a soft voice speaking up next to me and I couldn’t believe it. It was like a dream, it felt like a dream but I wasn’t sure if it was reality. I looked next to me and saw that what I thought was a dream was become reality. Kiku is my human name, my full name is Kiku Honda.

I was looking at Brussels who was now a little awake. "Brussels?! You're finally awake." I couldn’t be happier to see that the girl I had been waiting for to wake up, was finally looking at me.

She did what I had asked her.

She kept her promise and didn’t die from whatever kept her in that coma for so long. We could theorise why she was the one to end up like this but we may never know the full truth since who can tell why a nation ends up sick or why he or she doesn’t.

That kind of thing may always be I thing that will be left shrouded in mystery. Because the life of a nation called one of the biggest secrets, because human and God who knows we may never ever be able to figure out why or why not we as countries live forever. Why we cease to exist without any notice of one or how we will come to an end.

Like humans we have will have to live day by day because like them we never know when our end will come. That is why will have to live our life to the fullest I love who we love, because like humans love can be short.We were too afraid to tell the person we love the most how we feel, we will end up regretting not telling them the truth.

 

That is why, when she woke up from the coma. I told her what she meant to me because when she was laying there on a bed in hospital, I noticed the things I just said and decided to tell her before it was to late.

Because the secrets to love only seem to show themselves in the darkest times of peoples lives, when people don’t look for them.


End file.
